


柠檬乌龙茶

by NAHUCHA



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAHUCHA/pseuds/NAHUCHA
Relationships: 全昭妍/宋雨琦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	柠檬乌龙茶

“嗯......嗯嗯……”

宋雨琦没想到会在回来拿东西的时候碰到全昭妍。

作为成员，她不太好去打扰队长的休息时间。

作为妹妹，她应该礼貌的去跟全昭妍打招呼。

在抬手准备敲门门的时候，宋雨琦听到房间里传来的低声呜咽，突然自里面飘散而出的浓厚柠檬清香让她意识到了不对劲。

全昭妍发情了。

当初I-DL E出道的时候，上层就考虑到了很多问题，所以选拔的成员全是Alpha。

宋雨琦在出道前的两个月，迎来了自己的第一次发情期，那时候又凑巧只有她跟全昭妍在家。

作为大一岁的姐姐，全昭妍自然是懂得如何处理发情期。在她从房间里出来看着蜷在沙发上扭捏着身子，涨红着脸的宋雨琦时，就明白发生了何事。便立刻跑回房间，拿出了自己备用的抑制剂解了对方的燃眉之急。

事后告诉了对方一些紧急处理办法，顺便还调侃了害羞的宋雨琦一番。

“没想到我们雨琦这么可爱的外表下，信息素却是淡淡的乌龙茶味。”轻揉着宋雨琦的头发,全昭妍的嗓音也变得奶声奶气的，“你以后的恋人应该很喜欢吧。”

宋雨琦没有因为她露骨的话感到羞愧，反而是有些欣喜，全昭妍的话虽是带着调侃的语气，却也透露着轻微的喜悦。

她不讨厌自己。

这是宋雨琦想到的第一件事。

宋雨琦喜欢全昭妍。

是在她进入公司开始当练习生，被一位前辈带着在公司大楼熟悉环境的时候。

当时的全昭妍正在为了一个选秀节目在练习室私自练习。宋雨琦一眼就认出了眼前人是Alpha，细微的汗水沾湿了全昭妍的额头上的碎发，午后的暖阳透过练习室的玻璃落地窗，轻柔的打在她身上，让原本透露着强大气场的Alpha,整个人显得柔和起来。

宋雨琦从前辈口中知道了对方的名字。

全昭妍，CUBE最强练习生。

又想起那人努力练习的模样，果然是能够配上，这个称号的存在啊。

全昭妍在宋雨琦面前第一次发情时，已经是公司逆定好了出道策划的时候。

宋雨琦和她的关系，也在几年里迅速亲密起来。所以在她以想要全昭妍看看自己的最终成果邀请对方到练习室，实则是为了满足自己想要跟她独处的私欲的时候，全昭妍刚好发情了。

宋雨琦那时候并不知道如何处理，只是在给全昭妍展示自己的part时，突然闻到了一股浓厚甜腻的柠檬味。

这让她想起了第一次见到全昭妍的时候，空气中也是带着这样的清香，只不过味道很淡。

之后，宋雨琦终于知道了那是属于全昭妍的信息素气味。虽然她自己也是Alpha,却无可救药的爱上了。

Alpha很少有发情期。所以在宋雨琦碰.上全昭妍两次的理智不清的时候，她的心情自己也难以用言语表达。.

宋雨琦不知道全昭妍为何没打抑制剂，不过身体还是先一步行动起来了。她跑回自己房间赶快翻找起了之前备用的抑制剂，又快速回到全昭妍房间门前。

门没有锁上，轻轻一推就露出了些许缝隙。

宋雨琦刚才一直处于担心全昭妍的状态，浮躁的她除了闻到不同与平日的信息素味，其他的一切并没有使她感到奇怪。

所以在房门稍微开合的那时候，房间里自全昭妍口中倾泄而出的呻吟与急切的呼吸声打了宋雨琦一个措手不及。

“嗯...…嗯嗯…...”全昭妍的房间很暗，却足够宋雨琦一览无遗。

全昭妍此时躺在床上，她的上衣完好无损的套在身上，下身的裤子已经被褪至脚踝处。

宋雨琦虽然不想承认这样偷窥别人是一件不厚道的事。但面对全昭妍的时候，她已经忘记如何思考了。

全昭妍轻靠在床上，两腿略微的分开，双手上下套弄着因为发情而硬挺肿胀的性器。因为快感而导致兴奋的仰起脑袋，紧闭的双眼也沾湿了泪水。

“唔.......”

这是宋雨琦第一次直面全昭妍的另一面，她窘迫的站在门口，同时也为了自己的偷窥行为感到不齿。捏着的那支抑制剂，险些脱了手摔在地上。她试图整理好情绪，先离开这个令人尴尬的地方。

在她双脚还没移开的时候，房间内的人低声喊出的一句话把宋雨琦吓了一大跳，手因为紧张情绪分泌而出的汗液瞬间抓空了抑制剂。

“嗯......雨琦...…雨琦……”

全昭妍是喜欢宋雨琦的。

是在宋雨琦陪着她没日没夜的在练习室苦练,还是在自己因为落选时宋雨琦的细心安慰，又或是在宋雨琦第一次与她相见的时候。

全昭妍说不清楚。

从小的教育让她认知到，身为一名Alpha是绝对不能和同样是Alpha的宋雨琦结合的。

所以她一直在隐忍。

在宋雨琦碰见自己第一次发情的时候，在她能感受到宋雨琦的发情热的时候。

“姐姐，我好难受...…”

经历过发情热的全昭妍自然知道蜷缩在沙发上，一直发抖的孩子到底怎么了。在给宋雨琦打过抑制剂后，全昭妍把宋雨琦圈在怀里，一边安抚她一边教她以后如何处理这样的突发状况。

虽然Alpha作为比较强势的一方，可如果因为身体的原因与并不相爱或者是陌生人去结合，这是全昭妍不能接受。

空气中还弥漫着宋雨琦的信息素味，全昭妍心下一悸，却也是按耐住了躁动的情绪，开始跟宋雨琦聊起了其他事情。

宋雨琦没想过全昭妍对自己的感情。如果一定，要说的话，以前只是公司的后辈，现在是同一个组合的成员，稍微好点的话是团内关系比较好的妹妹。

宋雨琦一直以来在情爱方面都比较单纯，但听到全昭妍在自慰的时候喊的是自己的名字，这让她既惊讶又欣喜。

大抵是全昭妍不只是把自己当妹妹，无论从何角度来看，都值得宋雨琦开心。

宋雨琦想通后，就离开了全昭妍的房门前。坐在沙发上准备等她出来后，好好的给她表白。

此时房间里的全昭妍正沉浸在情欲，房间的空气因为自身的信息素变得异常甜腻，她喘着气,低下头看着自己不停动作的手，羞耻的快感却使抚摸着分身的双手动作愈来愈快。在一声轻呼之后，被撸动的性器颤抖着喷出了精液，沾湿了她的腿根和小腹，画面的看，上去极其淫秽不堪。

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……”

宋雨琦在外面有些坐立不安。她喜欢着全昭妍，所以在听到房间里传来那令人热血沸腾的呻吟，她因为隐忍着的情绪而分泌的信息素已经不知不觉弥漫在整个客厅了，双腿间的分身也有了反应，这对于她来说着实痛苦。

全昭妍在刚才就闻到了空气中夹杂着淡淡的乌龙茶清香，她觉得自己一定是搞错了，宋雨琦怎么会在这里。

“雨琦……”

全昭妍的想法在房门推开，看见面带潮红的宋雨琦时给打破了。

宋雨琦顶着一头卷发金毛走了进来，全昭妍能明显感觉到刚才闻到的微弱信息素气味突然增强。

“姐姐……”

全昭妍被这一声软糯的叫喊给惊的立刻坐了起来，赶紧拉过被子遮住了自己裸露的下体。

“雨……雨琦，你怎么回来了？”

平常说话干净利落的队长大人现在差点咬到自己的舌尖。

躲在一个地方做着这样的隐秘之事，还被另一主人公发现，全昭妍的羞耻感暴涨到最高点。

还没等宋雨琦说话，全昭妍遍又着急的说道。

“雨琦呀，你能不能先出去，姐姐有些事还没弄好……”全昭妍嘴上说着客套的话，心里已经在担心宋雨琦刚才听了多少去了，她又是什么时候回来的。

宋雨琦依然没有出声，只是走到全昭妍身边坐下。

“我听见了。”

全昭妍担心的事还是发生了，不过她很快又恢复了状态，“你在说什么，我听不懂。”

宋雨琦看着全昭妍打死不认的态度，也不恼。

“我听见姐姐叫我名字了。”

“昭妍，我喜欢你。”

……

I-DLE的队长全昭妍现在想打个地洞钻进去。

“雨琦，你在说什么啊，怎么会喜欢我。”

全昭妍一点也不会撒谎，总是会脸红。

“何况……我们都是Alpha……”

宋雨琦看着全昭妍这模样喜欢得紧，忍不住伸手握住了她。

“可姐姐为什么在那个时候都还叫着我的名字呢。”

……

这小孩果然不好糊弄，还是原来的宋雨琦可爱。

“我不会因为你是Alpha或是Omega而去喜欢你，我只是因为你就是你啊。”

“可是……”

“昭妍只需要告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

宋雨琦打断了她的话，带着一脸期待。

虽然宋雨琦说的振振有词，可心里却是着急万分，她担心自己猜错了，害怕全昭妍不喜欢自己。

“我……”

全昭妍欲言又止，搞得宋雨琦更紧张了，不免又开口说道。

“昭妍只用跟着自己的心走就行了。”

如果宋雨琦不逼自己，也许全昭妍一辈子都不会跟她说出自己情愫。

“我确实喜欢你……”

“可……”

宋雨琦在听到那句喜欢你的时候，就已经开心得要命了。

“不要去想以后，也不想去想任何事。”

她低沉的嗓音因为主人的心情明显的拔高了一些。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我，不就足够了吗。”

明明是问话，却带着很笃定的语气。

“嗯……”

全昭妍这个人其实很被动。喜欢一个人的话，看着她就会满足。所以要她说出喜欢，那一定是她特别爱那个人。

得到对方的回应，宋雨琦一时高兴将全昭妍揽进了自己的怀里。以往她也常常和全昭妍互相拥抱，只是总觉得少了一些东西。

全昭妍的脸一时间因为内心的欣喜也似血般红得彻底，她小声的问着宋雨琦。

“雨琦，我刚才有闻到你的气味……”

“昭妍是不是想问，Alpha的信息素不是一般只会对Omega的味道比较敏感对吧。”

怀里的全昭妍轻微的点了点头。

“我也不知道为什么。不过我想大概是我太爱昭妍了，所以在闻到你的信息素后，就不由自主的……”

宋雨琦没有继续说下去，因为她感觉到空气中属于全昭妍的柠檬清香更加浓密了。她轻轻的把全昭妍从怀里拉开，看着她的眼睛。

“昭妍，你怎么会这样……”

宋雨琦是想问身为Alpha的全昭妍怎么会无缘无故的发情了。

“最近不知道怎么，总是想起你……”全昭妍的声音越说越小。

“今天就突然……”

“这样啊……”宋雨琦听后似笑非笑的看着面前的全昭妍。

全昭妍被她盯着心里发毛，推了她一下。

“你先出去，我穿衣服。”

宋雨琦没有起身离开的准备，她反而抓住全昭妍刚才对自己使坏的手。

轻轻一起身，把全昭妍压倒在床上。

温热的气息扑打在全昭妍的脸上，耳朵也因为身上人呼吸变得有些痒。

“姐姐，刚才就已经满足了吗？要不要雨琦帮帮你。”

该死的。

全昭妍还没来得及推开她，宋雨琦的右手就迅速伸进被子里，抓住了她的性器。

才射精后的身体因为宋雨琦的触碰不禁颤抖了一下，被握在手中的性器又开始肿胀起来。

“嗯……雨琦……你……放手……”

全昭妍现在真的是进退两难，她羞于宋雨琦的触摸，却又享受着，身体已经不由自主的做出了反应。

宋雨琦全当没听见，她继续在全昭妍耳边呼气，左手直接扯掉了盖在全昭妍身上的薄被。

没有了遮盖物，全昭妍的性器立刻得到了释放，在宋雨琦的上下搓弄中慢慢硬挺起来。

.“姐姐明明有感觉了。“

宋雨琦嘴上说着，手上的动作却是一刻不停，舌尖舔吻着全昭妍因为兴奋而泛红的脖颈。

“嗯……啊……雨琦……雨琦……不要……”

“姐姐不要害怕，交给我吧。”

宋雨琦的声音有些沙哑，她感觉自己的分身比刚才更加炽热，拉着全昭妍的双手，替自己解开了裤子拉链。

全昭妍很喜欢宋雨琦，却也在此时感到无比羞耻，简直太色情了。

宋雨琦吻着她的唇，而她的双手似刚才给自己慰藉那样上下套弄着宋雨琦滚烫的性器。

“嗯嗯……嗯……”

宋雨琦从来不知道自己处于高度兴奋的时候，身上分泌出的气味如此甜腻。本来是不太喜欢茶类的她在闻到自己的乌龙茶信息素和全昭妍身上的柠檬清香混合在一起的时候，彻底沦陷了。

结束了这个带着甜味的亲吻，宋雨琦微微的喘了喘气，因为快感而舒展的眉头却下下一秒又紧锁了。

“昭妍，帮帮我……”

全昭妍手上的动作一直没停，因为工作原因而带着薄茧的手指抚过性器顶端的时候，宋雨琦的欲望被撩拨到了最高点。

“你快点……昭妍……呜呜……”宋雨琦一直得不到释放的性器在全昭妍的手里叫嚣着，涨得她有些疼了。

房间里充斥着的两人的信息素刺激着全昭妍的大脑，她手上的动作也不自觉的加快了。

在全昭妍的几十下套弄后，宋雨琦感觉到全身一斤，就泄在了全昭妍手里。

全昭妍瞧见手上属于宋雨琦的体液，本来就涨红的脸更是红的滴血。

宋雨琦并没有因为刚才的释放，从全昭妍的身上下来，反而是用手抚上了身下人的大腿，顺势分开了全昭妍的双腿，身子挤进了她的两腿之间，这个动作也逼的全昭妍无法并拢双腿。

宋雨琦拨弄着全昭妍腿根的软肉，湿滑液体一下就浸湿了她的手。

“嗯……宋雨琦……你干嘛？”

“昭妍刚才让我爽了，现在轮到我照顾你了。”带着高潮后的低沉嗓音让宋雨琦说出来的话更迷人。

“我不……啊……”

反驳的话还没说完，就被宋雨琦突如其来的动作给制止了。

宋雨琦的手顺着全昭妍小穴分泌的湿润液体一下插了进去。看着她脸上并没有不适的表情，开始缓慢的抽动起来。

“宋……你…嗯……”

“姐姐好好享受吧。”

这小孩……干嘛喜欢在这个时候叫姐姐啊。

宋雨琦明显感受到全昭妍在听到自己叫她姐姐的时候，小穴突然的紧缩了一下。

原来你喜欢这样啊。

宋雨琦眯了眯好看的眼睛，手指停在小穴深处不动了，然后满脸坏笑的看着全昭妍。

全昭妍当然知道宋雨琦想干什么，不过要她开口求欢，实在是有些……

宋雨琦等了几分钟，也没见全昭妍开口，反而是身下人的身子轻轻地扭动了一下。

宋雨琦心知全昭妍平时在舞台是自信强势那一挂的，台下完全就是一只害羞的可爱小狐狸。这样一想，也不逗弄她了，只不过却是抽出了手指，再次引起了全昭妍的欲求不满。

“姐姐别着急，我们换个方式。”

宋雨琦稍微抬了一下身子，扶住了自己的性器，把前端对着已经湿透的小穴口缓慢有力的磨蹭着。

“啊……宋雨琦……你……快点……”

一直得不到充实的身体让全昭妍忍不住开了口。

得到了命令，宋雨琦当然要照做，只是动作还是很小心，担心因为自己的粗鲁弄伤了全昭妍。

宋雨琦用左手扶着全昭妍的细腰，右手抓着早已经饥渴难耐的性器对准她的小穴插了进去。

“嗯……”

两人都因为身体的快感轻呼了一声。

性器上的褶皱磨擦着小穴内的嫩肉，全昭妍的蜜穴也因着外来物的突然侵入，而开始剧烈的收缩。

宋雨琦看着全昭妍因为情爱而泛红的身子舔了舔自己的嘴唇，准备进行接下来的事情。

轻轻的抽出了一些，又用力的刺了进去。宋雨琦就着这个姿势冲撞着全昭妍的小穴，来回抽插的性器不断的分泌出液体，在带出体内的瞬间，已经沾湿了全昭妍的下体，顺着腿根流到了床上。

全昭妍忍不住低吟出声，“雨琦……雨琦……嗯……”

“我在。”

“我爱你，昭妍。”

宋雨琦喘着气，开始用力的抽插，而且每次都坏心的撞到小穴深处。

终于在抽插了百十下后，全昭妍感觉到一股快感犹如电流一样回流到到脑，小穴紧紧的吸附着宋雨琦的性器，接着一股浓稠的体液，争先恐后的喷射到宋雨琦还埋在她体内的性器顶端上，烫的宋雨琦一震，便是感觉要射了。

宋雨琦想着赶紧抽出性器，却被全昭妍的内穴狠狠地咬着动弹不得。

“射在里面，不会怀孕的。”

宋雨琦又缓慢的抽插了几下，滚烫的精液喷薄而出，直到全昭妍的深处。

两人都舒服的叹了口气，宋雨琦闻着因两人交缠而碰撞到一起的气味，心里又是一动，低头擒住全昭妍的嘴唇，舔舐起来。

宋雨琦又腻歪了一会，才抽出已经疲软的性器，又紧紧的抱住全昭妍赤裸的胴体。

“姐姐，好好休息下吧。”

连续两次的高潮让全昭妍实在困乏极了，也不管还有没有清理身体，她小声的应了宋雨琦一声，便窝在她怀里睡去了。

宋雨琦看着她熟睡的模样，心里的喜爱又加深了几分。

突然想起了什么，直接拿起了全昭妍床头的手机，给赵美延发了一条信息。

【美延姐，我是雨琦。

今晚跟姐姐换个房间。】

【嗯。】

电话那头的赵美延看着手里的消息，转身对一旁的叶舒华说。

“你输了，今天我在上面。”


End file.
